The Beginning
'The Beginning' 'is the first episode of the first season of ''Online Survivor Madness!, OSM: Heroes v Villains. '''CHALLENGES Reward challenge:' ''Item Picker: The Item Picker is a challenge where each individual from both tribes have to pick an item which they think will benefit their camp life based on the climate of the location. Individuals must choose a different item to their tribemates or they will be penalised. Items have either tribal advantages or disadvantages for the next challenge, or individual items such as clues to the idol or advantages. If tribes selected the same item as the other tribes, both tribes would get the advantages and disadvantages, however, if it was something with an individual item, it was randomized. The goal is to outsmart the other tribe and pick items that would help the tribe the most. '''Winner(s)'' ''- Heroes tribe: ''The Heroes tribe won this reward challenge, gaining a 20% advantage in the Immunity Challenge, whilst the Villains came away with an 8% advantage. '''Immunity challenge: 'Logo Creator: ''The Logo Creator is a challenge where tribes have to create the season logo using the location and/or theme to create a logo for the season, marked by the panel. '''Winner(s)' - Heroes tribe - ''The Heroes tribe thanks to Byron's editing skills. EPISODE SUMMARY Sixteen contestants were marooned in Reynisfjara, Iceland, divided into two tribes of eight. These tribes were based on applications on whether they would play as heroes or villains, a unique way to start an org. Confessionals revolved around starting off this game, early relationships and trying to become comfortable in the game. At the Heroes camp everyone seemed to be getting along really well, but it was Prashan who had just came back from a holiday, and Armando who was in another timezone (Mexican) that looked to be on the bottom at this stage. Things were a bit different at the Villains camp, with it being a little quieter, but a bit more chaotic. Dion and Ben formed an early bond from knowing each other outside the game, whilst it seemed like Michael was taking the early shots at the Villains camp. The Heroes tribe ending up winning both the item picker reward challenge and the season logo maker immunity challenge thanks to Byron's efforts which beat Cody, sending the Villains to tribal council. '''Player Of The Episode: ' Sarah '' Despite being inactive for the start of the game, Sarah somehow managed to plea her way to stay in the game at Tribal Council, despite the fact that Dylan was older, more experienced in ORGs and seemed like a better candidate to keep in the game based on how active they both were. TRIBAL COUNCIL ''Tribal council #1 - Villains Summary Night 4 saw the Villains tribe going to the first Tribal Council of the season. Tribal council revolved around knives, danger and Nordic Metal Bands. The vote revolved around a mixture of trust, threats and being active among the tribe. This tribal council saw the first pf many to come such as the first tie of the season, and the first fake idol played (given to Sarah by Ben. Sarah and Dylan were up for a revote, with Dylan being sent home on the revote - however, due to the Second Chance Haven twist, he instead went to Second Chance Haven for a second crack to come back into the game at a later point. The Vote FIRST VOTE: 3-3-2 REVOTE: 3-2 Voting Confessionals "Dylan, I'm voting for you because you haven't been very active" - Mitch "I see you as a challenge and social threat Dylan" - Sarah "Blindside on Sarah. Quiet on tribe, have to vote someone" - Ben "I'm voting Sarah because she hasn't been very active in the chat. She also never responded to my private message despite being online... She's made it clear she doesn't want to work with me or be active in challenges - so that's not someone I want around. I've tried convincing a few people to vote with me, but it seems like everyone has different ideas to what they wanna do - I just hope I'm not one of those ideas." - Dylan "I believe this is an alliance move as everyone agrees to vote Dylan out. He is very insistent on backstabbing others because he is afraid to be backstabbed. It is a necessary move for Dylan to leave." - Patricia "Well I came in here tonight thinking yes, Sarah. But the majority is divided. Half Dylan and Half Sarah... so... why not get it out there that Dion's name is out there. ;) he's a big threat, a bit of a snake, and comes across like a puppet master and he needs to be put in his place. He cant handle playing with me... this game aint for him. ;P " - Cody "Just going with the alliance hopefully all goes to plan and Sarah goes" - Michael Revote: "I'm evil" - Ben "THIS IS NUTS. I'M FREAKING OUT" - Mitch "Sticking with my original decision" - Patricia "It honestly breaks my heart to do this. I feel so sad, she seems like a sweet kid. But she's just that...a kid...this game is a lot to take on for a scheduel and i dont think she can be much use with a busy life and school etc. Im so sorry Sarah xx :'(" - Cody "I'm flipping, hopefully Sarah can stay and we can be 4 strong" - Michael TRIVIA * This episode is named because, quite simply, it is the first ever episode of the Survivor Madness ORG! Category:Heroes v Villains Episodes